During a conference call, there may be a plurality of users speaking to one another. However, there may be instances when a user requires additional services during the conference call, such as an interpreter, answers to legal questions, medical questions, human resource questions, etc. In those instances, a third party service provider is needed to connect to the conference call to assist with the requested services.